


First Comes Love, then Comes Marriage, then Comes Yuuri with a Baby Carriage!

by EmmyLynna



Series: Entwined [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Conversations, Bird and the Bees Talk, F/M, M/M, Young Love, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyLynna/pseuds/EmmyLynna
Summary: After he and Yuuri were subject to some teasing earlier in school, a young Viktor approaches his grandparents with a very important question.He loves Yuuri and the two are already married. So naturally babies come next, right?  How does he go about giving Yuuri a baby?Poor Lilia and Yakov now have to deal with giving him an abridged birds and the bees talk. Viktor's only seven-years-old after all.





	First Comes Love, then Comes Marriage, then Comes Yuuri with a Baby Carriage!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alonaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonaria/gifts).



> Can be standalone, but will make _much_ more sense if you read the main story, [Precocious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9660029/chapters/21822701). If you like an AU with a young Viktor and Yuuri falling in love at 7 and 6-years-old, give it a shot :) This would take place sometime after Chapter 12 and before Chapter 15 (not that Chapter 15 is posted yet :P)

_In which Vitya approaches his Baba and Deda with a very important question_

 

Lilia was enjoying the latest book that she purchased from the local bookstore earlier that morning.  She enjoyed the peace and quiet, her husband having gone to retrieve his newspaper before joining her.  She looked out the window from her seat, noting that the weather seemed fair enough, although a bit on the chillier side.  Perhaps they can go out for a walk later.  

“Baba, I have a question.”

Lilia turned around and placed a bookmark in her novel before setting it aside.  “What is it, Vitya?”

Viktor crossed his arms and stepped into the room. “Well… earlier in school today, one of our classmates was making fun of me and Yuuri.”

That made the older lady frown and she leaned forward with concern.  Yakov walked into the room and overheard Viktor’s words.  “And what did this child do?” He walked up to Lilia and stood beside her.  

“She didn’t really do anything but she was singing this song. It goes like, ‘Viktor and Yuuri sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Yuuri with a baby carriage.'”

Yakov spluttered. “What the hell kind of song is that?”  

Lilia placed a hand on his arm, “I think it’s some sort of nursery rhyme, Yasha.” She sighed and sat back in her chair.  If it was truly just that, then it didn’t seem like anything to worry about.  “Are you mad at this girl for making fun of you two, Viktor?”

Her question surprised the young alpha and he quickly shook his head. “Oh no, nothing like that Baba.  It didn’t really upset me or Yuuri.  But it made me wonder, I already kissed Yuuri before… but then again, not in a tree,” the little alpha trailed off as a sudden thought came to his head and he began to grin. “Oooh, what _would_ it be like to kiss him in a tree?”

“Vitya no! You will do no such thing! The last thing we need is you two kissing even more. Like I said many times you two should stop, and not only that, we don’t need you and the little omega falling down from any trees,” Yakov grumbled and raised a hand to rub his temples.

Viktor deflated. “Yeah, you’re right.  I shouldn’t kiss Yuuri in a tree. He might fall.  I don’t think he likes heights, either.”  He cleared his throat. “Anyway!  That really wasn’t my question. I wanted to ask about babies.”

The two grandparents stared at him with bewildered expressions.  

“Please, don’t tell me…” Yakov whispered.

“If first comes love, then comes marriage and I already married Yuuri, how should I go about giving Yuuri a baby?”

Yakov’s face turned into a furious shade of red that crept from his neck to his face and up to his ears, and for once it was out of embarrassment rather than rage.  The fingers grasping his newspaper twitched betraying his discomfort. “NO, absolutely not!  I am NOT having this conversation.  This topic is practically ten years too early and I should _not_ be the one having this with you. Go call your father and ask him!”  He spat and quickly pivoted his foot to make his escape.  However, he was only able to make one step before Lilia stood up and grabbed on to his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Yasha, stop.”

He swallowed and turned around and pleaded with her. “If you want to talk to him, talk to him, but I’m not doing this.”  He narrowed his eyes when he saw her bite her lower lip in an attempt to hide her smile.

“Fine then, I’ll do most of the talking-”

“You’ll do _all_ of the talking.”

“-but I want you to stay here.”

Viktor’s head turned back and forth to watch their exchange. Wow, who would have thought that getting babies was such a big deal?  Couldn’t they just go to a hospital to buy one?  Babies came from hospitals, right?  

Yakov sighed and resigned himself to his afternoon being ruined.  Even when he was not here, Andrei still had a way of ruining his day.  Once more he cursed the man that bewitched his poor Katya into falling in love with him.  Useless bastard then left his own son into their care like the coward he is.  He should be the one here having to deal with this awkward conversation.

He trained his eye on Lilia as she cleared her throat and took some time to consider her words.  She would have to give an abridged version, of course.  Viktor was way too young to be divulged the entire truth about conception.  The tricky part now is to come up with something that won’t pique Viktor’s interest further.  The last thing they need is to say something that will just give Viktor ideas.  It was bad enough that the two keep kissing each other; they didn’t need Viktor to progress to other things.  

Poor Yuuri’s parents are already flustered enough as is, and he couldn’t blame them.  They are actually taking things pretty well, all things considered. Yakov knew that if he ever caught anyone kissing Katya at Yuuri’s age that he would not hesitate to get her away from them by any means.  

Lilia steeled herself for the discussion. “Well, when two mates love each other-”

“Like me and Yuuri!” Viktor beamed and stepped closer to her eagerly.  

“Vitya, don’t interrupt your Baba.”

“When two mates love each other they give each other a special hug.”

“What kind of hug?”

A small blush rose in Lilia’s cheeks but her expression was still firm. “It’s a type of hug only given when the two mates are adults, Vitya so you don’t need to bother.”

“Why can only adults do it?  I give Yuuri lots of hugs though.” A heart shaped smile grew on his face as he clenched his hands in excitement. "Does that mean that Yuuri and I are gonna have a baby?!" 

“Like I said, the hug is special.  And it only works if you are much, much older-”

Yakov interrupted, “Yes, _very_ much older than your age Vitya.  Much older than seven.”

“And with that hug, a baby forms inside the omega or beta.  Once the baby is big enough, they go to the hospital and deliver the baby.”

Viktor crossed his arms and frowned, disappointed with the explanation. “So I can’t give Yuuri a baby now?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“That’s not fair!”

“Vitya, please think about this. Why would you want a baby now?”

“I dunno, isn’t that what mates do?”

Lilia gave him a small smile, “These things take time, Vitya. You and Yuuri are still children. Can you imagine being a parent?  You would have to feed the baby, take care of the baby-”

“Not to mention clean the baby’s diaper.”

Viktor’s eyes widened. “Oh ewww!  That’s nasty!”

The two adults looked at him with amused expressions as they watched the young alpha grimace. “Um, okay, no baby yet then.” He walked off and they laughed when they heard him say “Ugh… clean diapers? That’s sooo nasty!  Yuck!”

Lilia sighed and looked satisfied. “I think we handled that pretty well.”  She turned to her husband. “That was a good comment you made, about the diapers.”

Yakov was just relieved as he finally opened up his newspaper.  “Why didn’t you just make something up?  Don’t other parents make some nonsense with a stork delivering babies?”  He grumbled.  

“Yasha, there’s no use saying something like that.  The last thing we need is Vitya with a newfound obsession on hunting a stork.”

“Hn.”  Well, his wife had a point.  The most important thing was that a crisis was averted in the end.  And now he has his peace and quiet back.   

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Alonaria who gave me the prompt idea. I still have to do the other prompts, please be patient with me! This was the easiest prompt for me to work with. The others are harder since they take place in the future and I have to figure out how to satisfy the prompt without revealing too much spoilers :)


End file.
